I Will Always Find You
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: When Voldemort makes a rash decision during his attack on Hogwarts, it affects everyone. How will they find each other? Who will the Order lose? Very AU, very Tonks based. Rated M...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

Voldemort stood, facing the school. As he watched the protective shield appear, he turned to the Death Eaters.

"They believe they've outsmarted us. We need Potter, and they know we know he is there." Voldemort said. "We need to enter Hogwarts and eliminate their forces."

"We need to break their protection, then?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, that will lead to a battle. That will not eliminate enough of the forces fast enough. And we don't want to lose any of our numbers." Voldemort said.

"My Lord, what do you suggest we do?" Lucius asked.

"We will all train our wands on the shield and blow it up. We will use the spell twice. The first time, the shield they have will fall. The second time, it will destroy the majority of Hogwarts and if that goes as planned, killing a majority of the Order and anyone fighting against me." Voldemort said.

* * *

"You need to go back to the Room of Requirement, you know." Tonks said. "Your parents want you safe-"

"I'm old enough to fight! Come on, you know the thrill of fighting!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, it'll get dangerous-"

"You used to be fun. I don't like your maternal ways."

"Ginny, I'm just saying. Your parents want you safe. They want all their children safe, but you're the only one underage now and they can't exactly control the others."

Ginny turned and looked at Tonks. "Tonks, you're the only one who understands. They all tried to stop you from fighting at the wedding and moving Harry, but you did it anyway!"

"That was a different story-"

"No, it wasn't! They wanted you to hide from the war because they wanted the baby safe. My parents want me to hide from the war and fighting because I _am _the baby to them. Tonks, please don't make me go back there. I want to be a part of this!"

Tonks sighed. "I hate doing this. After all your mother has done for me..." She said. "You stay with me, deal? We'll keep to the less violent places."

"But-"

Everything happened quickly at that second.

A bright white light seemed to be overcoming Hogwarts. Tonks stared past Ginny to the window near them. Ginny turned and they both stared. They could hear crunching stone and see parts of Hogwarts falling as it came nearer to their part of the school. The next thing both girls knew, they were knocked over as glass and rock showered over them.

Tonks could hear Ginny cry out, and felt sharp pains along the entire left side of her face and her vision in her left eye was distorted by blood.

It ended as quickly as it had started. Silence covered the entire school. Tonks heard the crunching of glass as she stood up. As soon as she reach her feet, everything went blurry and she felt dizzy. She clutched what was left of the wall and waited for it to pass.

"Gin?"

Ginny was pushing herself to her feet as well. Blood covered her arm, seeping from a deep wound to her shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, Tonks, are you okay? What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Merlin-"

Tonks felt everything around her spinning. Ginny grabbed her as she fell, and Tonks felt her knees strike the floor and Ginny helped her lay down.

"I'm fine-"

"Obviously not, you're bleeding!"

"You okay?" Her dazed voice asked.

"My arm hurts, but it's not too bad. Can you even see?"

"Mm"

"Out of both eyes?" Ginny asked, stepping forward.

No reply.

"You've got glass in your left eye, Tonks! And in your cheek-"

"Ginny, we need to find others-" She said, trying to get up.

"No. Stay down." Ginny said. "I'll go to the Great Hall, people half to be gathering there. It's where we all met before, surely there will be people there. I'll find someone to help you. Promise me, you won't move."

Tonks nodded weakly.

"I'll hurry, I promise." Ginny said.

Ginny stood, then hesitated. She removed her school robe, bunching it under Tonks' head. Tonks barely acknowledged this. Ginny hurridely walked toward where the Great Hall once was. Some of the stairs had crumbled, some disappeared completely. Parts of Hogwarts were completely flattened, the Great Hall included.

Apparently, Ginny wasn't the only one thinking to go to the Great Hall. Groups of students who hadn't been able to get out in time were huddled together. Some were crying and clutching their friends, while some were just standing silent with their friends and holding one another.

Bill appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Ginny in a tight hug.

"Oh thank Merlin, Ginny!" He cried. "Mum and Dad are worried sick-"

"They're okay?" Ginny asked, as Bill released her.

"Yes, a little bruised up, but they were pretty close to the far side of the school and that didn't seem so affected." Bill said. "Where were you when it hit? You're a mess!"

"By the courtyard." Ginny asked.

"Oh, Merlin. Pretty close to the initial strike."

"What happened, Bill?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was in the Astronomy Tower and I could see the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who from where I was. They all pointed their wands to the school, and there was a white light from each. It must have been something they created themselves." Bill started to lead Ginny somewhere and Ginny pulled her hand from his.

"Bill, do you have your wand still?"

"Yeah, why?" Bill asked, looking at her.

"You need to come with me. Tonks is hurt, she's bleeding a lot-"

"You need help with your shoulder."

It was then Ginny realized her shoulder really hurt.

"Gin-"

"Bill, please. Tonks is worse than I am.-"

"Show me where she is." Bill said. "But as soon as we bring her here, you're getting help."

"Okay." Ginny said, leading Bill back toward where Tonks was.

Bill knelt next to Tonks, who didn't respond to him saying her name. Bill gently took Ginny's robe from under her head and looked at Ginny.

"Do you mind if I use this-"

"Go ahead."

Bill ripped the robe, leaning closer to Tonks and pulling the bigger pieces of glass from her skin. He wrapped her neck with the robe to stop some bleeding and held another piece to try and slow the bleeding on her cheek.

Bill stood and faced Ginny. "Let me wrap the rest of this around your shoulder quickly." He said, taking her arm. He wrapped it tightly and stopped when he got to the wound, gently covering the gash and then tying a tight knot. "Mum can probably use something on it when we get back."

Bill picked up Tonks, who made a slight noise and leaned her injured side against his shoulder and a ripped portion of Ginny's robe.

"Do you know where anyone else is?" Ginny asked as they walked back.

"Kingsley's been in and out of what's left of the Great Hall a few times, he's keeping track of who is where. I have no clue where a lot of people are. The twins are in charge of carrying injured to the Great Hall, and Dad's helping most of the professors repair the Great Hall and get the hospital wing in working condition again for the injured. There is a small area in the Great Hall where Mum and Madame Pomfrey are taking care of any injured that come along." Bill explained.

Ginny looked around for any one she knew as they walked through the wrecked Great Hall. Her heart jumped a beat as she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione walking through the main entrance of the castle towards the grounds. Harry's gaze drifted to the Great Hall for seconds and met hers. He was gone quickly, and Ginny turned her gaze back in front of her.

"Mum!" Bill called.

Molly looked up from whispering to Madame Pomfrey and rushed forward.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin! Poppy, if you're not busy, we have two more!" Molly said. "Bill, set her down. Oh dear, what happened to you two?"

Ginny sat cross-legged next to Tonks and explained to her Mum as Poppy pulled the robe from Ginny's arm, examining it.

Molly looked up from pulling the glass from around Tonks' eye as Ginny got to the part of the actual explosion.

"You were that near to it?" Molly asked. "All of Hogwarts is damaged, but the entire side facing the front gate and Hogsmeade are almost completely flattened. Oh Ginny, you could have died!"

"If I had known it was going to happen, I wouldn't have been there." Ginny said, wincing as Madame Pomfrey dropped Essence of Dittany on her arm.

"Oh, Miss Weasley. If anyone had known that was going to happen, we would have all evacuated." Madame Pomfrey said. "Molly, you won't be able to use this on that one. I remember her from her school years."

"Why wouldn't I be able to use it?" Molly asked. "I mean, it could cause complications with her eye, but it'd stop the bleeding. Wouldn't it?"

"She's allergic to dittany. I've known a few students allergic to it in my years here. I tried it on her after she was thrown from her broom during a Quidditch match. A Slytherin beater hit her with the Beater's bat after she attempted to hit him. Broke her wrist, the bone went through the skin. I healed the bone and tried Essence of Dittany, she reacted instantly. Not worth the reaction to try it, really." Madame Pomfrey said, ripped Ginny's sleeve off. "Sorry, Miss Weasley. I need to wrap your arm properly."

Ginny nodded, and Madame Pomfrey wrapped bandages tightly around her arm.

"So, what do we do? We can't just take the glass out-"

"No, but I should have some other potion to use. I've learned to use different potions on the ones allergic to dittany. I'll be right back. There's a male coming over here, his head is bleeding. Tend to him. Miss Weasley, stay with Miss Tonks- I'll be back."

As Madame Pomfrey turned and left, Molly and Ginny looked at each other.

"Just gently pat blood away with this." Molly said, handing a damp rag to Ginny. "I'll be back."

Molly stood and walked away.

* * *

**_So, yes. This is going to focus A LOT on Tonks. Like most of my stories. haha. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Di****sclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter. **_

Tonks felt nothing but pain. Voices filled her ears and she tried to open her eyes. The pain shot through her left eye.

"Remus?" She mumbled, trying once more to open her eyes. "Remus?"

* * *

"Remus?"

Ginny jumped at the sound of Tonks' quiet voice. She wasn't sure she had even heard it.

"Remus?"

"Tonks, it's okay." Ginny said.

Tonks moaned.

"Mum!" Ginny called.

Molly walked over.

"I think Tonks is waking up. She's asked for Remus twice, and it looks like she's trying to open her eyes." Ginny said.

Molly knelt next to Tonks.

"Tonks, dear, if you can hear me... Keep your eyes shut. We've put an elixir on your left eye, and there may still be a small amount of glass still. Just keep your eyes shut. If you can open only the right eye, that's fine. But keep your left shut." Molly said. "Are you in pain?"

There was a slight nod from Tonks.

"I'm going to sit you up, and give you a pain potion." Molly said, pulling Tonks up gently. She tipped the potion into Tonks' mouth. Molly conjured a stretcher next to Tonks. Ginny helped Molly get her onto it.

"Have you seen Charlie or Percy?" Ginny asked.

"They're helping find anyone who is still unaccounted for." Molly said.

"Molly, how's she doing?" Remus asked, approaching them.

Molly stood and faced Remus. "She's asked for you, obviously. Not much we can do here for her. But it's not safe to take her to St Mungo's, not anymore."

"Will she live?" Remus asked.

"I believe so." Molly said.

* * *

The prospect of a battle shocked everyone. It hadn't been planned, no one had seen the Potter boy for a while. But Ron and Hermione came running into what remained of the Great Hall, warning everyone that a fight was about to begin. They didn't explain, and the few uninjured survivors rose from the injured and the dead to step forward. A few injured people were able to stand and join the fight, much to Madame Pomfrey's dismay.

Tonks was among one of the injured to decide to pull herself up to the fight.

The battle hadn't lasted very long. Voldemort and a few Death Eaters had approached the school, underestimating how many had survived the explosion.

Tonks and Bellatrix were dueling one another, dodging one another's spell. Tonks stumbled, and Bellatrix made her move.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked.

The pain shot through her body and the strength she had managed to pull back into her body disappeared quickly. The burning pain continued for what felt like hours, and everything around her faded. As quickly as it had faded, she was pulled back into consciousness before fading off again. The pain was pulling every ounce of strength she had. Suddenly, it stopped completely. She could hear battles around her, but she couldn't manage to see what was happening. There was shouting, and spells firing everywhere.

Everything faded to black.


End file.
